Slender : Power
by Otorisosa-kan
Summary: After decades under the control of Slenderman, Anne decides she needs to take a stand. Oh, beware of death, blood, gore and insane guys with bleached faces and bloody knives.
1. Chapter 1

Carl panted as he sprinted up the mountain, the thing from the forest closing in on him. His heartbeat raced as he began losing his breath. But he didn't dare stop or it would catch him and he would lose the game and meet his untimely death. But hope sparked in the young man's heart the moment he saw light and made out the image of a cabin. He sprinted faster, through the door and slammed it shut, barricading it with the chair that happened to be next to the door. He held his breath then turned to examine the dishevelled cabin. He slowly walked across the floor and jumped when he heard glass crack. Looking down, he saw he had stepped on a broken photo frame. He bent down and picked it up to look at the picture. It held the image of a cute little girl, about eight years old, with albino features. She was smiling and holding up a freshly baked batch of muffins.

"Wait, I've seen that girl before," Carl murmured as he ruffled through his pockets.

He pulled out a missing poster with the girl's face on it. The writing was too blurred and damaged to make out anything though. But Carl immediately matched the faces as soon as he compared the poster with the photo. He also spotted Slenderman by the window behind the young girl, coming to the conclusion that the girl was or had been his victim too. Carl stood up and wandered around the cabin more. He didn't notice the eyes glowing in the shadows behind him. Carl wandered around and came by a room that had the door ajar. He slowly pushed the door open and jumped when he heard footsteps run across his line of sight. He pulled his flashlight out and shone it around carefully before entering the room cautiously.

Water dripped from the pipes above as Carl looked around the cold stone corridor. There was a soft humming up ahead and Carl came to another door. He slowly pushed it open and found an empty looking room, cockroaches scuttling across the tiled floor. He could hear the humming a bit better now, it sounded like a little girl was humming a tune that she was making up as she went along. He carefully crossed the room and turned the corner, letting out a silent gasp. It was a young girl of about eight years old, dressed in an ice blue dress with a skirt that reached the middle of her thighs. The sleeves were short and frilly, making Carl shiver as he remembered how cold it was in the room. The girl was brushing her hair, her long white hair that reached the ground and lay in a neat little pile by her feet. She had an armful draped over her arm as she brushed, looking at what she was doing in the cracked mirror in front of her.

Her red eyes spotted his reflection and she dropped the hairbrush. Carl shifted uncomfortably as she slowly turned around and gave him a sympathetic look. She took in a breath.

"Run."


	2. Chapter 2

Carl stepped back in shock as the girl suddenly screamed and covered her face. She twisted and turned her body around in agony, crying and screaming which aroused hurried footsteps from the corridor he had just come from. Carl panicked as he looked between the girl and the corridor, unsure on what to do. Then a soft giggle came from the girl and Carl slowly turned his head to see the girl was staring at him with glowing red eyes with an insane smile on her face.

"I thought I told you to run," she giggled as her hair began lifting into the air and waving around like Slenderman's tentacles.

One thick strand of hair shot forward and nicked some blood off Carl's face. Carl jumped back and ran out of the room hurriedly. He ran up the stone stairs that awaited him, ducking to avoid the flock of bats that swooped down at him. He panted as he heard the girl's laughs and the footsteps of his chasers. He turned the corner and his heart leapt as he saw a creature with blood stained claws and glowing eyes glaring at him and ducked to avoid getting decapitated. The Rake shrieked as he fell down the stairs and Carl kept running. He dared to pause in a small clearing in the mountain and catch his breath, his breath condensing in front of him. He felt sick, he wanted to throw up. Carl didn't notice the white tendril around his waist until it was too late. He screamed as he was elevated into the air and the girl appeared in front of him, her hair holding him secure as she giggled helplessly.

"I got you," she said in between her giggles.

Her giggles turned into laughs as Carl looked around as from different openings, the Rake and Slenderman's proxies surrounded him. He kicked and tore at the hair, earning a slap from another thick strand of hair. His face burned as he wriggled, the hair tightening its grip around him. His heart lurched as he sensed something coming from behind the girl. He looked up and dread filled him as he saw Slenderman at the end of one of the corridors.

"No…" he uttered in horror.

Slenderman teleported a little bit closer.

"No."

Slenderman was at the entrance of the corridor.

"No!"

Slenderman was behind the girl and Carl thrashed about more.

"NO!"

Slenderman smiled in triumphant and stroked the girl's head fondly.

_"Good girl," _he praised her as she purred from the contact _"Who's my little unblemished Anne?"_

"I am, I am," Anne purred as he stroked her face and hugged him happily.

_"Yes, you're my little good girl," _Slenderman nodded and looked up at Carl who stared at them in disgust.

"How dare you use children for your own advantages!" he snarled "You filthy sick pedo!"

Slenderman hissed in fury as he thrust one tentacle into Carl's chest. Carl grunted as it just missed any vital organs and panted.

"You're nothing but a monster!" he coughed "Using and manipulating little girls! And I bet that isn't all that you're doing to them!"

Carl then noticed the hair's grip loosening and he looked down at Anne. Anne's eyes didn't hold that malicious aura any longer, her jaw was slightly slack. It was as if she had awoken from a dream to face this reality. Tears were collecting in the young girl's eyes and Carl glared at Slenderman.

"You may act as if you care about her but she is nothing but your tool!"

There was a soft gasp and Carl got a glimpse of the real vulnerable Anne before Slenderman ended his life by thrusting a tentacle into his head.

* * *

Anne dropped Carl's dead body and fell to her knees, her hands shaking as she saw Rake and Kate grab the body and begin ripping it apart. Blood got splattered onto her hair and onto her arms as she shook, tears rolling down her face.

"What did I do?" she uttered in horror as Slenderman crouched down next to her.

_"Anne, there's nothing to worry about."_

Anne stiffened and closed her eyes, composing herself. She looked up and smiled at Slenderman.

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about," she echoed in the eerie tone that Slenderman liked "I'll be fine."

Slenderman smiled and ruffled her head, his black tongue licking the side of her face which made her shiver in disgust.

_"I'll prepare you a nice warm bath," _he said as Anne's body began changing _"We'll wash everything away."_

Anne closed her eyes as the metamorphosis occurred while she was left alone. When her body was finished melding into the twenty year old version, she opened her eyes and the tears began flowing again.

"Wash everything away," she echoed "As if I could put all this away into the back of my head."

She cried into her hands helplessly. How many deaths had she been responsible for now? How many screams and pleas and begging had she been exposed to? How long has she been the Slenderman's little unblemished proxy? How long has he possessed her mind? How much blood has gotten onto her and been washed off? As the poor albino cried, Carl's lifeless eyes stared at her in the pool of blood.

* * *

She was nearly perfect now. She was very powerful but still too human to willingly hunt and kill by herself. But it was a steady process, Slenderman is very patient. After all, they had eternity to make Anne perfect. As Anne's hair grew longer, the more power Slenderman could be able to offer her, the more she became like him and the less human she became. As Slenderman helped Anne wash her hair, he looked down at her blank face, staring at the faucets. With a knowing smirk, he stroked the thick strand of hair in his hands. Anne suddenly shuddered and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Slenderman patted her head and kept washing her hair. Anne's hair had grown sensitive to the touch and was able to be controlled and manipulated by Anne.

Slenderman stroked the hair again and Anne let out a soft moan and shuddered, curling her knees into her chest. Slenderman smirked more and decided to leave it at that. Anne wasn't ready yet, despite all these decades of having her in his grasp, she wasn't ready for all of her purposes. But in time she will, Slenderman knew that it wouldn't be too long until she was completely in his control. Slenderman watched as she stepped out of the bath and went into the towel that he held out for her to cover and dry her. Soon, she will be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

"Help…me…"

Anne stared at the girl who crawled towards her without her legs. Her blue eyes were wide with fear and pleading for Anne to rescue her. Anne's own red eyes began watering.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as the Rake finished devouring the girl's legs "I can't. I'm so sorry."

Anne winced and covered her ears, closing her eyes when the Rake pounced on the girl, tearing her to shreds as she screamed in agony and pain. Blood splattered onto Anne's hair, clothes and face, making her shiver in disgust and fear. Tears finally streaked down Anne's cheeks as she slowly pulled her hands down from her ears, shaking and crying. Rake crawled towards her after devouring the girl, minus her head which was carelessly tossed into the corner with the rest of the decomposing heads. Anne looked up at his bright white eyes.

"I can't take it anymore," she whispered "All this death, all this horror, I can't take it any longer."

Rake crooned and tilted his head to the side curiously. Anne stared at the pile of heads and shook her head.

"I could have been one of them, one of your victims," she muttered "I was a human once, I could have been like them once upon a time."

Rake hissed in contempt when he heard the word human fall from her lips and Anne chuckled dryly.

"What makes a human, Rake?" she asked "What does something have to do to get the honoured title of being human? And what do you think Slenderman meant by calling me more human than the others? Other what, Rake? If I'm more human but not completely human, what am I? Am I a monster?"

Rake crooned and crawled closer, nuzzling her and laying his head on her bosom. His claws smeared blood on her legs as Anne looked at the pile of heads in dismay.

"I bleed. I weep. I fear. But one day, I'll be unable to bleed, weep and fear. And when that day comes, will I lose all the humanity in me? Will I become useless to Slenderman then? Will he kill me or just push me aside when I've lived out my usefulness?"

The Rake didn't answer, just nuzzled and made attempts to comfort her. As he did try to hug her, his claw ripped through her dress, leaving a tear in the side. Anne stared at it blankly but shrugged, hugging Rake back. They stayed like that until they noticed the sunlight disappearing from the small window. Rake got up and ran out, going to find more victims whilst they slept in their warm beds, under the pretence that they are safe. Anne got up and walked out of the room, staring at the bloody trail he left behind from his claws.

As she entered the cabin, she spotted Margret, her figure bulky and mean from all the decades of running and body building for Slenderman's purposes. Kate was probably out being used at this very moment, used to haunt the mines and snatch any unfortunate trespassers. Anne looked up at Margret's bloody mask, mostly hidden under her hood and sighed.

"Can you think for yourself, Margret?" she asked "Do you have times where you can just sit and contemplate your very existence? Or has he truly devoured your mind? Are you not Margret anymore?"

Margret didn't respond as usual. She just stood in the moonlight, staring at the door, ready for any trespassers or victims that had been chased up here by Kate and the other proxies. Anne shrugged and went upstairs, her hair trailing behind her like a bride's train. Anne stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down, her dirty, bloody yet still white enough to glow in the moonlight hair trailing down the stairs like a waterfall. Anne saw that her mane of white was long enough to cover the entirety of the staircase, all thirteen steps. She took a handful and began pulling it up carefully, feeling how rough but how silky it was. Her mane was immensely heavy but she had adapted to carrying the weight from her head. Anne cracked a smile.

"I always wanted to be like Rapunzel but this is ridiculous," she muttered as her hair picked itself up and flowed towards her, itself around her waist and making a nice neat bow at the back.

She walked to her room, opening it and stepping onto the paper covered surface. Piles and piles of papers of writing littered her room, some even stuck to the ceiling. One of those pages detached themselves from the wooden ceiling and floated down onto Anne. Anne caught it and began reading it.

"And Faith did the stupid mistake of diving into the lake from the balcony," she recited "As soon as her feet left the floor, she began screaming and landed harshly in the water. She cried for her daddy who rushed down to comfort her. Well, at least she never tried to attempt that escapade again."

Anne smiled sadly as she turned the page to see that she had done a rough drawing of herself, her supposedly husband and three of their children. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she hugged the page to her chest. She knew it was nothing but a fleeting dream, a dream which she could hold onto for her sanity. Her little fantasy of never seeing Slenderman and having a family was the only thing to direct her attention from the murder, the blood, the gore, the screams and the stench of death.

"Why did you look?" she whispered "Why did you have to see him? Why, why, why?!"

She yelped as she slipped on a piece of paper and landed heavily, sending more pages flying up and land somewhere else. Slowly she sat up and like the little child she had always been, she began crying.

_"Anne?"_

Anne yelped and looked up to see Slenderman towering over her. He reached down and wiped the tears from her eyes.

_"Anne, what's wrong?" _he asked.

Anne sniffed and hunched her shoulders.

"I slipped and fell," she muttered.

Slenderman chuckled as he took her elbow and helped her up. He pulled back one of the blankets, sending more pages flying around and Anne slipped into bed, hugging Alice to her. As Anne slowly fell asleep, Slenderman took one of the pages to read. The last words Anne had to listen to before she could dream were:

_"If you had never seen me, I would have still hunted you down."_


	4. Chapter 4

Anne winced as the Rake roared at the new victim, a boy this time, and clawed one of his legs off. The boy let out an agonized scream and rolled away, trying to attack back. The Rake snarled and then perked up when he heard something outside. With a snarl, he ran out as Anne remembered there had been more boys with this one. The boy turned over but before he could open his mouth, Anne shook her head, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't help you, I'm sorry I can't, I have to do as he says or I don't know what he'll do to me," she murmured and curled her knees close to her chest.

The boy paused, blinked then shrugged.

"Actually I was going to ask if you were OK," he offered a sympathetic smile "Do you have a name?"

Anne looked up at him then stared at her toes that had blood splattered on them.

"Anne," she replied.

"Well, Anne, it looks like you're in a bit of a Christine situation, huh?"

Anne blinked and frowned, tilting her head to the side.

"Christine?" she echoed "Is that your name?"

"No, no," the boy laughed "No, I shouldn't let you know my name, my death would be harder to cope with then. No, I mean, have you ever read the Phantom of the Opera?"

"It's been decades and decades ago since I can recall reading a book and remembering the story," Anne grimaced and sighed softly whilst she shook her head.

"Well, let me brief you then. There was this beautiful girl named Christine and she had two admirers, the handsome young viscount, Raoul, and the deformed dark genius, the Phantom of the Opera. The Phantom kidnapped Christine, hoping to win her heart but he scared her. He murdered, he tricked and he blackmailed and she was terrified of it all. In the end, Raoul rescues her."

"Alright then," Anne blinked slowly "How am I in a 'Christine' situation then?"

"Let's see the Slenderman as the Phantom," the boy shrugged "You were kidnapped weren't you?"

Anne thought and tilted her head with a thoughtful look. Was she kidnapped? She couldn't see it as a kidnapping. Kidnapping would imply that she was forced to come here. But she did it on her own accord and it wasn't against her will. But then again, Slenderman took over her mind but she let him. She let him into her mind and she allowed him to control her. Anne shook her head and held her hands to her head.

"I don't know," she whispered "I came here on my own accord but at the same time, I didn't. But I let him into my mind willingly even though I wasn't aware."

"Well, let's say you were tricked into coming here," the boy shrugged "Either way, you just need to wait and your Raoul will come and save you."

"But I've been here, tricking boys and luring them to their deaths," Anne sobbed "How can my Raoul save me, if he even does exist?"

"Have faith," the boy replied "Have hope."

"I have one question," Anne said softly as she looked the boy in the eye "Why didn't Christine run away?"

The boy shrugged.

"Why aren't you running away?" he asked.

Anne paused and stared ahead. With a shudder, she hunched her shoulders and hugged her knees closer.

"He'll find me," she whispered "No matter what I do or where I go, he'll know. I can't escape. He owns my body and mind."

"…It looks like you need to find your power."

"Power?" Anne lifted her head to the boy again.

The boy smiled sympathetically.

"You need to find your Raoul or your power to escape the Phantom," he explained "You just need to be brave, Anne. You can do anything you want if you set your mind to it, I bet."

"Really?" Anne murmured uncertainly.

The boy nodded.

"I'm pretty sure you can catch Slenderman off guard after all these decades that you say you've been here," he smiled "Just build up your courage and you might not have to wait for your Raoul. I believe that one day you can escape and fight against the Slenderman. You just need to believe in yourself."

Anne blinked as the Rake came crawling back in and hissed at him. The boy closed his eyes in submission.

"Good luck," he uttered before Rake pounced on him and ripped him to pieces.

* * *

Anne stacked her papers up on the old desk, reading through them and smiling softly to myself.

"Jack happily showed off his ice skating skills with Uncle Jack as the two of them took off across the lake, hand in hand. Jack seemed to love his new gloves so much. It makes me smile to just watch my child, my dear child, being happy. The smile on his face just made me happy and satisfied. I wonder if my husband feels the same way when he plays with Faith and Zero in the snow."

Beneath there was a drawing of her brother and her supposed son skating on the lake, hand in hand. Next to it was a girl and a boy with a man, making snowmen. Anne wiped a tear from her eye. She picked up another page and frowned when she saw this page had been crumpled slightly. She examined the contents and felt her breath leave her. It was the wedding, how she expressed her love to her new husband and their honeymoon. Anne stood up and sent the papers flying, pressing a clenched fist against her lips. Did Slenderman read this? If so, why would he handle it so roughly? But Anne felt like her privacy had been invaded. Her writing was her escape from this hell. Where she could dream up a world with no Slenderman and no horror. Anne looked around then dove under the covers where she cuddled Alice to her chest, shivering with fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Anne was stirred awake by a tapping on her window. She opened her red eyes blearily and stared at the window in confusion. They widened in shock as she saw the most hideous face tapping a bloody knife on the glass pane. Black rimmed yellow eyes stared at her as Anne sat up, staring at the grin that had been etched into his bleached white skin. Holding Alice close to her chest, Anne shivered.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Ssh…"

Anne jumped when he shattered the window.

"Go to sleep," he commanded before jumping through.

Anne shrieked as he aimed to stab at her and lifted a tendril of hair which swiftly punched him in the gut. Clutching Alice close, Anne bolted out of the room, sending papers flying high into the air. She screamed and screamed which attracted Margret's attention. The intruder with the hideous face stormed down after Anne and Margret tackled him, clawing at his yellow eyes. Anne backed up into a corner, staring with wide eyes as they fought, the bloody knife in the intruder's hand waving wildly.

"Won't you just stay still?!" he shouted, apparently Margret's attacks weren't as effective on him compared to humans.

The knife fell and Margret froze. Anne's eyes widened, she held her breath and clutched Alice close to her. Margret's death rattle echoed through the room and Anne pressed a hand to her mouth when her older sister fell to the floor with a dead thud. Her killer ripped the knife out of the dead body and turned to her. Anne shrunk back more into the wall behind her as he laughed.

"Ssh, ssh…" he whispered to her as she began sobbing "Go to sleep…"

"Get away from me!" Anne shrieked as several tendrils of her hair lifted and shot out at the killer.

He began slashing at the tendrils and when he cut one off, pain blinded the poor girl. She let out an inhumane scream of agony, as if one of her arms had been severed off her body. Her tendrils fell and hid behind her body as she fell to the floor, sobbing in pain. She looked up and saw briefly the glint of the knife in the moonlight and suddenly it disappeared. There was a yell and Anne blinked slowly, looking up more to see Slenderman had the killer by the waist with one tentacle, the knife in another tentacle.

_"Who dares attack my Anne?" _he hissed as the killer snarled and clawed at him.

Anne quivered in the killer's writhing shadow as a tentacle wrapped itself around her and brought her to Slenderman where he brought an arm around her small form tightly. Anne flinched but pressed her cheek into Slenderman's body, looking up at the intruder fearfully. Her chopped up tendril was still aching but the moment Slenderman picked it up and stroked it, the pain ebbed away and Anne hugged Slenderman seemingly against her will. She didn't want to hug him but something in her wanted to. Something that didn't seem to be a part of her. She winced but endured the long skeletal fingers stroking her face as Slenderman looked up at the intruder.

_"Who are you?" _he hissed _"Why have you come here? What are you? You don't possess the normal scent nor aura of a normal human."_

The killer's lips quirked into a smile that matched the red streaks on his face.

"You're the Slenderman, aren't you?" he said "The one who lures pretty little girls to their doom!"

He began laughing and pointed to Anne.

"And that's one of them! Poor little girl who will be driven to the brink of madness!"

Anne shivered as those cruel, insane, yellow eyes glinted with insane glee.

"You should have let me kill you, little girl! I would have given you a swift and merciful death! You would have slept peacefully!"

Slenderman slapped him around the face with another tentacle. He turned Anne's face so she could only see his suit. Anne could just remember that she had been in a similar situation before. She and her father had been witness to a bank robbery once and her father pressed her face into his leg so she wouldn't see the violence.

_"You enjoy killing, do you?" _Slenderman continued speaking _"I see you've killed one of my proxies."_

Anne's eyes brimmed with tears as the intruder cackled. There was a pause.

_"I lure lots of humans here to feed the Rake and myself. If you enjoy to kill so much, then you may stay here."_

Anne's eyes widened as the killer laughed.

"What's in it for me, baldy?" he sneered.

_"We enjoy a little game whenever fresh meat arrives," _Slenderman kept speaking as he fondly stroked Anne's head _"Anne, myself and the Rake race to kill our victims. The winner, has the pleasure to kill."_

Anne shivered. Thank God she didn't actually remember any of the victims she killed. Because she was pretty certain she would never take any pleasure in killing. The intruder hummed thoughtfully.

"I could try, I guess," he said and Slenderman put him down "My name is Jeff."

* * *

Anne was unnerved by Jeff's constant watching her as she wrote her stories. He just sat on the spare bed, watching her with that creepy grin on his face. He tossed the knife up and down casually then suddenly threw it. Anne gasped and one of her tendrils snatched it in mid-air. Her eyes widened when she saw that the knife had been heading straight towards Alice. Another tendril snatched Alice and brought her close to Anne's chest as Anne glared at Jeff.

"Don't ever do that again," she said.

"Why? It's just a bear."

Anne threw the knife at Jeff who caught it by the blade with two of his fingers. She turned and continued writing. Alice wasn't just a bear. Alice was Anne's best and only friend. She held the little memories that Anne so dearly cherished when she was still with her parents. Anne wiped away the coming tears and continued writing. She heard Jeff ruffling through some pages but when Anne heard a tear, several tendrils lashed out, slapping Jeff's arms, punching him in the chest and snatching back the pages he was holding. She glared at him again.

"Don't do that ever again either," she hissed.

"Why? They're just pieces of old paper."

"They're my stories!" Anne said as she stood from her chair "Look, if you're bored then go down to the forest and help the chase! Just stop ripping up my stories and attacking Alice!"

"Wow, someone's touchy," Jeff sighed and fell back on the bed "What do you need these stories for anyway?"

Anne sat back down as she brought the slightly torn pages up into the moonlight where she could read them. They were extracts from some of her early works and she smiled to herself.

"They keep me sane," she replied honestly.

Jeff began laughing and Anne rolled her eyes, turning back to her desk and continued writing.

"Say, have you tried to publish anything?"

Anne paused and looked at one drawing of her and her little brother, Jack.

"There was just one story which I gave to my little brother," she said "It was about a little girl and how she grew up, got married and lived in a treehouse just above a beautiful lake…"

"Huh, sounds boring," Jeff scoffed "Sounds like that crappy book 'The Diary of Miss Lockhart-Valentine: A Middle Child's Story."

Anne's breath caught in her throat and she turned to him with wide eyes.

"Yes, that's what I named it," she said and stood up "How do you know about it?"

Jeff shrugged.

"It was on some kid's desk before I killed him," he said "Lots of notes about it too. Must have been some English project or something."

Anne didn't hear any more, she just faded away into her own thoughts. Jack must have published her story! There were people out there, reading her story! She was an author! Anne grinned widely and fell back onto her desk chair in a giddy mood, staring out at the forest and mountains outside.

"Thank you…" she uttered underneath Jeff's rambling "Jack…"


	6. Chapter 6

Only one creature on the entire planet knew how special this day was. Slenderman stood at the foot of Anne's bed as she slept, her hair curled around her teddy bear and her arms wrapped tightly around a pillow. Jeff was out on a killing spree which he often did when there wasn't any prey around. Rake was stalking the woods and Kate was down in the mines. Slenderman took the pleasure in knowing the fact that there was only him and Anne in the cabin. He reached out and cupped Anne's cheek.

_"Wake up."_

Anne did wake but not the real Anne. The real Anne slumbered on as Slenderman seized control of her mind flawlessly and made her look up at him and smile. She lifted her arms and hugged him as he wrapped his tentacles around her little body, stroking her hair shamelessly which reduced her to a boneless heap in his grasp. Her cheeks flushed and her breathing heavy, Anne looked up at Slenderman's faceless visage and reached out to touch it.

"Slenderman," she whispered in her hypnotized state.

She closed her eyes as she fulfilled her role that night.

* * *

The reason Anne was feeling so tense and wary when she woke up was how relaxed she had felt the moment she regained her senses. The cabin seemed very still, very quiet. No Jeff, no Rake, where was everyone? Anne then sensed Slenderman's presence in the cabin and swallowed. She stood up and held Alice close to her chest. She winced as she felt pain in her lower region and sat down to wait for the weird sensation to ebb away. She buried her nose deep into Alice's white fur and breathed in the memories from when she was a child. She smiled and hugged Alice tighter.

"Remember those swings, Alice?" she whispered into Alice's ear like the little child she was "We used to play on them every day after school. I would wish that someday, I would fly off the swing and I would grow wings. Like an angel."

She giggled and placed Alice down to scrabble around for a certain piece of paper amongst the piles. She smiled when she found the drawing of her with big angel wings but when she pulled it out fully, her bright red eyes widened in horror. Someone had stabbed holes through the wings! Anne let the paper go and it awkwardly fell back on the floor. Those holes hadn't been down by Jeff's knife or Rake's claws. They had been made by Slenderman's tentacles. Anne grabbed Alice and retreated back under the covers. She closed her eyes, calmed her breathing and buried her nose deeper into Alice's fur.

"And…and…remember Joseph?" she whispered "We went to school together. He had a teddy bear too. His name was Bruno. You liked Bruno, didn't you, Alice? We had tea parties together but then they had to move away."

Anne perked up as she remembered she had written a story somewhere when Joseph came back and they lived together. He grew up to be a doctor while she grew up to be a writer. They then got married to different people and their children often met up to play. Anne reached down and went through the papers, finally finding the one with the small extract of their teddy bear picnic and a small illustration of Joseph and her in the middle of a forest with a small blanket, tea set and their bears. She dropped it when she saw a large rips to where Joseph's name had been in the extract and a large whole where Joseph was supposed to be. She let go of the paper and shrunk back under the covers.

"What's going on?" she whimpered.

* * *

Slenderman stood in the sitting room of the abandoned cabin. He watched as the full moon spread its light down onto the forest, revealing the Rake's shadow chasing after some people who had decided to camp tonight. He sensed Anne waking up and her distress. He ran his long skeletal fingers across the window ledge and thought about those pages that filled her room. Anne often drew but because she hadn't been too traumatized during her childhood with him, they weren't pages like Kate and Margret wrote about him, warning anyone who found them to stay away from him. Anne kept on writing about her being with another man, drawing pictures of happy families and her children. It made Slenderman angry. He should be the one in those drawings, his name should be all over the pages. She should be worshipping him, thanking him for this sole chance in becoming his proxy. His unblemished proxy. She wasn't grateful for her situation, he should punish her. Movement caught Slenderman's attention as a shadow came sprinting to the mountains. They were then chased away from the mountains by Jeff's shadow, it looked like he had come back but still wanted to spill blood. Slenderman turned his head when he heard a creak in the staircase. There was his little Anne, clutching Alice to her chest and staring at him.

_"Anne," _he greeted her and glided over to her _"Is everything alright?"_

Anne swallowed and nodded shyly, sitting on the staircase with Alice on her lap. Slenderman glared at the teddy bear that Anne insisted time and again to keep. That bear should be worthless to her, it should mean nothing to her. Slenderman was sure he had managed to get rid of Anne's memories as a human completely. She should only remember him rescuing her, raising her as his own child and killing victims. Slenderman only allowed her to keep the bear merely for her image but she refused to bring it to whenever she would kill someone. Slenderman crouched before her as he reached the foot of the staircase.

_"Anne, you continue to keep that bear," _he said and Anne hugged Alice tighter _"Why do you do so?"_

Anne stared at him fearfully and buried her nose into Alice's fur.

"I…I…She's special," she answered meekly.

_"How is she special?" _Slenderman hissed and Anne retreated up a step but a tentacle lashed out and snatched her ankle _"Answer me!"_

"She…she…"

Anne's eyes were wide with panic. Why? Why was she so afraid to answer such a simple question? She shook and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Slenderman watched curiously as her fear melted away and he recoiled warily when he saw a glint of courage in her face. She looked at him with a wavering determination.

"She's just special, don't question it any further," she said with a quiet voice.

Slenderman didn't like this little rebellion in Anne. His tentacle snatched Alice's arm, tearing it slightly and Anne cried out, gripping his tentacle and looking up at him pleadingly.

_"That reason isn't good enough," _he snarled at her.

"Please, please, no, let go," Anne whimpered as she bravery was knocked out of her quickly.

_"You don't need this bear, Anne, it doesn't serve any purpose to you!"_

"Please, let go of her, I'm sorry, please, no…"

Anne screamed as the door flung open and a figure dashed into the cabin. The girl stopped and stared at them with wide eyes and the fled into the door that led into the mountains. Rake and Jeff chased after he eagerly and Slenderman looked at Anne and snarled.

_"We'll discuss this later," _he promised before teleporting away.

Anne sobbed and held Alice close, nursing her torn arm. She took a deep breath and mustered a glare at where he had once stood.

"No, I can't go on like this," she whispered and closed her eyes.

She linked her mind with Slenderman's which caught the entity by surprise but after feeling her malice, he suddenly felt a bit proud. Anne was finally using her powers independently to kill so he let her use the link as he continued chasing the girl up the peak. Anne felt the intentions of cornering the girl to the peak and opened her eyes.

"That's just perfect," she whispered and stood up.


	7. Chapter 7

Anne hugged Alice close to her, making sure no stuffing fell out of the tear. She threaded a single hair through the material and quickly tied the tear up, she wanted Alice to be alright. Alice was her best and only friend. Anne hesitated as she stood before the exit that led to the peak. Sucking in a breath and her courage, she stepped out into the dawn's light. Her gaze, cold and unwavering, landed on the trio of Rake, Jeff and Slenderman surrounding the poor girl as she curled up on the ground, clutching her head. She took another step forward and the girl looked up at her.

"Wh…What's going on?" she whispered as Anne stroked Alice's head, digging her fingers deep into her white fur "Why am I here? What do you want from me?!"

Anne didn't like this. That girl reminded her of when she herself had been a young human. But Anne didn't recall much from her teenage years, those years were Slenderman's years.

"Shut up!" Jeff hissed and kicked the poor girl in the back.

The girl winced but when Jeff lifted his knife, Slenderman snatched his arm.

_"…Let Anne take care of this one," _he said and looked down at Anne expectantly.

"Oh! Oh! Her first kill!" Jeff cackled and clapped his hands "I'm excited! Go on then!"

Anne wanted to step back but she knew that if she did, she would lose Slenderman's trust and Jeff would kill the poor girl straight away. Rake raked his claws along the ground next to the whimpering girl, gazing up at Anne expectantly. With a nervous gulp, Anne stepped forward and crouched down, looking the girl in her frightened eyes. She whimpered and flinched when Anne lifted up a tendril of white hair and carefully felt around her face. A surge of power urged the tendril closer to the girl's temple and Anne had to close her eyes as a rush of energy flowed through her tendril and into her head. Anne felt herself shiver as she realised that she was looking into the girl's memory. How many powers and abilities did Slenderman give her? Anne saw the girl's memory from the beginning of the day, when she was so excited to go camping, to when the Rake attacked the campsite, her fear and horror as her legs brought her up the mountain.

"Please…"

Anne's eyes fluttered open as she looked down at the girl with a sympathetic look. She looked up at the three killers, catching their expectant glares. Anne suddenly felt something tighten in her chest. She was one of them. She wasn't human at all. She was just a mere child compared to them and they were eager to see her first kill. It reminded Anne of the time when she was learning to speak, the expectant looks they held in their eyes as her mouth formed words for the first time. Anne looked down at the girl again. She had to kill her. The girl flinched as Anne lifted multiple tendrils and pointed them at her. Anne's tendrils quivered, against the wind or out of fear, Anne wasn't sure. But as she buried her nose back into Alice's fur, she realised. There had to be a different way. She just needed the courage. Anne leaned forward and pressed her forehead against the girl's sweaty one. Her lips formed the one word she had always said to the victims that met her.

"Run."

And suddenly, her tendrils changed their course and attacked the three creatures surrounding them. Anne snatched the girl's wrist, hauled her to her feet and pushed her behind her. She watched as Jeff flew off and hit a rocky wall and Rake nearly skidded off the edge, his claws digging into the ledge to try not to fall off. Slenderman snatched the tendrils that charged after him with his tentacles, shaking his head in disappointment.

_"You foolish girl," _he said as Anne strained to yank her hair out of his grip _"Do you really think you can fool me?"_

Anne stepped back in an attempt to get free from his grip as the girl fled back into the cave. Slenderman pulled her forward, making the girl stumble and gripped her chin.

_"I created you," _he hissed _"Without me, you'd be nothing. You would be dead. How dare you go against me!"_

He swiped at her to claw his fingers into her cheek but Anne ducked and used a free tendril to push him away. Slenderman hissed again and turned his head to Jeff who had gotten back to his feet.

_"Cut her hair," _he ordered and Jeff grinned with glee as he raised his knife.

Anne's eyes widened. She didn't want him to cut her hair! It was so painful! She didn't want to have that pain again!

"No!" she screeched in the most inhumane fashion she had heard herself.

In a desperate attempt, she yanked her hair out successfully out of Slenderman's grip, ripping off a tentacle by the sheer force of her strength. Slenderman shrieked and Anne swung the tentacle at Jeff which constricted itself around his neck the moment it touched him. Jeff choked and fell to his knees, trying to rip the tentacle off him. Anne looked at Rake as he successfully scrambled back up the ledge and she pushed him fully off this time, listening to the shrieks he made as he fell.

_"Anne!"_

Anne gasped and raised a hand to her head as Slenderman tried to snatch her mind.

"No…" she whispered "I…I don't want to be controlled anymore! I'm not your puppet!"

She glared at Slenderman as she stepped back away from him. He was on his knees, gripping the hole to where the tentacle had been ripped out. His face was trained on her and she didn't know if she succeeded in pushing him out or not until he flinched and shrunk away from her. Anne took another step back and froze when she heard gravel fall down the ledge behind her. She turned and looked at the sheer drop and her heart raced.

"Of course," she whispered "There's only one way to escape Slenderman."

_"Anne, don't."_

Anne turned to Slenderman then looked back at the drop. She hugged Alice tighter and took a deep breath.

_"Anne!"_

Anne jumped.


End file.
